A Literati Story
by gg-ghgrl775
Summary: Just a Lit story. Set during season 3, full summary inside. update 4/2012: not finished, PM me if you would like to collaborate to finish it with me, I probably will never finish it by myself, but I may consider it if I had help
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I know I'm going to be dead because I haven't finished my other Rory and Jess story, but I really wanted to write this one, and yeah but I will finish the other one, I promise!

**Summary:** I'm really not sure about the summary on this one it will be a Lit. and it is set in season 3. I'm putting Lorelai and Luke together and I'm going to explore the relationship of Jess and Lily as well, but mainly it is a Literati.

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Gilmore Girls.**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Background info:** The thing in Kyle's bedroom never happened, because it was all screwed up, and this story works better if it doesn't happen. Jess and Rory left the party when Jess asked, and he didn't feel like talking so he went to the diner and Rory went home. They are not mad at each other and Rory is worried about Jess. Jess' dad did come, I know the time-line is all screwed up but just go with it. Jess left to go see Jimmy, but Luke didn't kick him out, and Rory never saw him leave on the bus Also, it is only the beginning of April and Rory doesn't graduate until the end of May, I'm making up the date and I have no clue if it coincides with the show because my DVDs are in my room, and I'm kind of doing my own thing here so it doesn't really matter. Oh yeah and one more thing a backpacking trip through Europe was never planned, instead Lorelai planned on taking Rory on a 1 week vacation in July to somewhere in the U.S. I'm going to just dive into the story now, and if anyone has any question, include them in your reviews!

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Jess stepped off the bus, he was in California it was 2:00 in the afternoon, and with a three hour time difference from Connecticut, it was time to call Rory. It was 11 in Hartford, which meant her cell would be off, and he could leave her a message, exactly as he planned. Jess quickly found a pay phone and called Rory's cell.

"It's Rory, Talk Please" Rory's voice came through the phone as Jess got her voicemail. The sound of her voice made him go weak he already missed her, he wasn't sure if she knew he was gone.

"Hey Rory, its Jess. Uh, I don't know how to tell you this but, my dad came back and then left. I'm in California. I wanted to see him, and get to know him; I mean the guy's my dad. I'm sorry about not talking to you, but I can't tell you in person what I have to tell you; I'm not graduating high school, which means I can't take you to the prom. Rory, I also needed to say, I love you. I think I have since I first met you. Please, Rory just wait for me, I will call you later and I will see you at your graduation, on May 20th at 1:00pm, I promise I'll be there." With that Jess hung up the phone. _Wow that was one of the hardest phone call's I have ever had to make. She's not going to know who the guy that left that message is, it is so not like me, but I had to tell her some time. _

Jess found a yellow pages, and located where his father worked, he owned a hot dog stand. Jess set out on foot to find this hot dog king who apparently was his father. He had no clue what he would find, if he would have anything in common with his father, or hell even like the guy.

Jess got to the hot dog stand, and recognized a guy studying a pickle jar as the guy that came into the diner a few nights ago.

"Jimmy!?" he yelled and the guy looked up.

"Jess?" he called, squinting and shielding his eyes, as he was looking directly into the sun. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you?" Jess asked.

"Sure" Jimmy called to him, then turned to a guy standing beside him, "cover for me" he said before leaving the stand.

"What are you doing her Jess?" Jimmy asked walking up to Jess.

"What were you doing in Stars Hollow?" Jess countered.

"I…I don't know I just wanted to see you."

"What after 18 years, you just thought maybe I'll go see how that son I left is doing?" Jess sarcastically spat at his father.

"I couldn't handle being a father; I would have screwed you up." Jimmy said as if that was the answer to Jess' question.

"And growing up with a mother who's a whack job didn't?"

"She seems to have done a decent job."

"How the hell would you know? She sent me to Luke about two years ago, she 'couldn't handle me' either apparently. Luke has been more of a parent to me than you or Liz ever was!"

"What do you want from me, Jess? I didn't ask you to come here, and you haven't even told me why the hell you're here"

"I know who Liz is, and I figured I may want to know who my biological father is, I mean who wouldn't be interested after a father who you've never met suddenly appears, listens to a stupid song with you and then leave!"

"Fine Jess, what do you want to know?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you, get to know you; I mean we do share a last name."

"Don't you go to school back East?"

"Not graduating, I skipped too many times. What do you say Jimmy, I'll be out of you hair by the beginning to middle of May."

"Why in the beginning or middle of May?"

"I promised my girlfriend I would see her graduate from high school."

"I have to talk girlfriend, Sasha, but if she says okay, then you can stay."

"Thank you" Jess responded, he did want to know his father, maybe then he would discover some of the answers to why he was like he was. He read everything in sight, and had no clue why, Liz didn't read never had, she was too busy getting drunk and high. Luke certainly didn't read anything. Jess knew he was nothing like his mother, and he was a lot like Luke, maybe him knowing Jimmy would be able to fill in the missing pieces.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory turned her cell phone on when she got on the bus and it buzzed, telling her she had a new voicemail. Rory listed to the voicemail fro Jess.

_He's in California, and he loves me! Who does that, says I'm in California oh and by the way I love you! He's not graduating high school? Why couldn't Jess talk to me. Ugh, that boy just shuts down, and it drives me up the wall! Why couldn't he tell me his dad came to see him? This is pointless only Jess can answer these questions. He loves me? He loves me. _

"He loves me" Rory said under her breath, so only she could hear it, but needing to hear it out loud. _Jess loves me? I can't believe it Jess loves me. Do I love him? Am I kidding myself, of course I love him, I love everything about him, and I don't know why the hell I do. _

Rory replayed the message, "Please wait for me…I'll see you at your graduation" Rory said talking to herself under her breath. _Jess would never say anything like 'please wait for me' Well at least if he said something like that he must really mean it. He says he loves me and then thinks I won't wait for him? Of course I'll wait for Jess, It's what a month, and it's not like I wouldn't have let him go if he had discussed it with me first._ Rory chuckled to herself at that last thought, _God forbid_ _Jess discusses anything that important with her. _

**A/N: What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I had this story written on paper, but I don't like how that was going so I am throwing it out and starting from scratch. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Gilmore Girls, it's sad I know.**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Jess and Jimmy walked up to Jimmy's house and were greeted by about 20 dogs and cat.

"What the hell, do you own f-ckin' Animal Planet?" Jess asked ass he saw all the animals.

"They're Sasha's; I hate 'em!" Jimmy explained.

Jess and Jimmy fought their way through the wave of animals, and into the house.

"Sasha, I brought someone home for you to meet." Jimmy called to the woman with short blond hair standing in the kitchen.

Sasha walked into the living room, where Jess and Jimmy were, "hi".

"This is Jess; he's uh, my son." Jimmy carefully said, obviously afraid of the woman's reaction.

"Excuse me, your what?" Sasha said, taken aback.

Jimmy turned to Jess, "uh, you like to read right?"

"Yeah, I guess" Jess responded.

"In that room, there are a bunch of books, why don't you go take a look" Jimmy suggested so he could get Jess out of the room and talk to Sasha alone.

"You have a son!" Sasha yelled in shock, as Jess went to the room Jimmy pointed to.

Jess opened the door and was amazed, the room was full of books, there had to be over a thousand books in the room. Jess walked around the room and ran his finger over the bindings of the books. There were modern books, and classics. Jess walked over to a large free standing closet, and opened the doors. Jess took two steps back, when he opened the closet, inside was a girl that appeared to be about 8 or 9, with a light strapped to her head, reading a classic book. "Uh, hi, I'm Jess" he stammered.

"I'm Lily, why are you here?"

"I'm Jimmy's son, are you his daughter?"

"Kind of" was the girl's response before she turned her attention back to the book she was reading.

"What do you mean kind of?"

"We've lived with Jimmy since I was 2, but he's not my biological dad."

"Oh, okay"

"He is however my dad in every other aspect." Lily expanded.

"Alright, that's good" Jess wasn't sure how to respond, this girl obviously had an advanced vocabulary. He reminded her of Rory, if he had met Rory when she was a child, this is how he imagined she would be like.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory got off the bus and walked over to Luke's. As she opened the door, the bell jingled, and Luke looked up to see who it was that had come into the diner. As he caught sight of Rory, he quickly looked away, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Hey Luke" Rory called as she walked over to the counter.

"Uh, hey Rory…coffee?" Luke asked still trying to avoid her gaze.

_OMG, what am I going to tell her? Jess just up and disappeared. I don't even know if he is really in California. He never told me; I'm just assuming._ Luke thought as he filled Rory's coffee cup.

Rory glanced at the curtain leading upstairs; _I wonder if he took that book we were talking about_

Luke noticed where Rory was looking and decided that he had better tell her before she found out from one of the town's many big mouths.

"Uh…Rory…Jess is…uh…Jess" Luke stammered obviously nervous.

"Is in California" Rory supplied. _Now my mother would scold me for making it that easy for him. She would have said "It's so much fun to watch him squirm."_

_Wait she knows? Did he tell her?_

"He is?" Luke asked taken aback.

"Yeah, he didn't tell you?"

"Nope"

"Do you have any messages?"

Luke thought for a second and then realized, the when he went upstairs for lunch, the machine was blinking but he didn't feel like listening to the message, figuring it was just a teller-marketer.

"Yeah the thing was blinking, but I didn't listen to the messages."

"Well, he told me through a message, so it's probably from him."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory finished her coffee, and went home; After Rory left, Luke went upstairs to see if it was Jess who had called.

"You have one new message" The machine said as Luke hit the "play" button.

"Uh, hey Luke, it's Jess, you have probably realized that I'm not there by now. I went to California to see Jimmy. I want to know who he is."

_He went to California! He has school; I'm going to kill him!_ Luke thought

"There's no easy way to say this, but I'm not graduating. I missed too much; they said I have to take the whole year over. But, I'll deal with that when I get back. I'll be back for Rory's graduation on the 20th. See ya Luke, and thanks." Jess's voice rang through the apartment.

_Not graduating, but we had a deal! That punk, he went to work instead of school. What the hell is he going to do now? Work at Wal-Mart? I can't deal with this now._ Luke then went back downstairs, and back t work, even though he was in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG **

When Jimmy opened the door to his study, he was surprised by what he saw; Jess was sitting, reading one of his books, but Lily had the door to the closet open.

She must like him; she never leaves that door open. He thought.

"Hey, uh Jess you can stay" Jimmy said, walking into the room and over to Jess.

"Thanks" Jess mumbled before turning his attention back to what he was reading.

"Lily, this is my son, his name is Jess" Jimmy called to the girl in the closet.

"I know, he told me." She responded.

"How long is he staying?"

"May" Jess supplied. "Is that okay?" he asked half sarcastic, and half wanting to befriend the girl.

"Fine; I like you; you read." She said before taking the book she was reading, and leaving the room.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**A/N So do you love it, hate it? Is it horrible? Should I continue? Sorry it took so long, school was hectic, and I had this written in a notebook, but didn't have time to type it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner, but the teachers were loading us down with work. A little background information on the story that I did not include is that Rory did get financial aid for Yale, and neither Lorelai nor Rory are talking to Emily or Richard. Would anyone be upset if Emily and Richard didn't appear in this story?

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Gilmore Girls, I know, it's sad.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory walked into her house and saw the answering machine had new messages.

"Hey Hun, I have to stay late at the inn today, I'll be home by nine. Mia's son is here looking over the damage. You can come to the inn, and we'll have dinner later if you want; or if you have a lot of work I left money under the Rabbi. Call me either way!" Lorelai's voice rang through the room.

Rory picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number to the inn. _I wonder how much damage there really is. How long will it take to fix it?_ Rory thought as the phone rang.

"Hello, Independence Inn" Michel answered in a thick French accent.

"Hey Michel, is my mom there?"

"Here" Michel said throwing the phone down in front of Lorelai, not even bothering to tell Rory to hold, or to tell Lorelai who was on the phone.

"Hello?" Lorelai's voice came through the phone.

"Hey mom"

"Oh hey Hunny" Lorelai cooed. "So did you get my message, or are you just calling because you can't live without hearing my voice?" Lorelai asked overdramatically.

"I'm actually a little sick of your voice; I'm calling about the message."

"In that case I'm a little sick of your voice too, but I'm too nice of a person to say something like that." Lorelai said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, as usual.

"Finals are coming up soon, plus Paris started freaking over the graduation edition of the paper, so I think I'll just order Pizza if that's okay." Rory said ignoring her mother's previous statement.

"Sure Hun; I may be home sooner than I thought after all, Mia's son is walking over, I better run. Don't study too hard!" Lorelai said.

"Okay, I won't; Bye mom, good luck"

"See ya" Lorelai said before hanging up.

Rory didn't actually have a lot of homework, and Paris was just starting to freak over the Franklin, after all they did have three weeks before it came out. She wanted to wait home for Jess's call, but if she told her mother that Lorelai would have went on and on about how she has sat by the phone too much waiting for that boy.

Rory walked into the kitchen, and got herself a soda before starting the homework that she did have.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

After about an hour Rory finished, and went to change. As she was about to sit down with a book, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Hey" Jess responded calmly, in his normal tone.

"So you're in California?"

"Yeah, I came to see my dad he came to see me first about a week ago. He came into the diner and only ordered coffee one morning, and then came back the next night, after closing." Jess explained.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He had a cup of old coffee and we listened to a Bowie song."

"Oh" Rory said, surprised Jess was sharing this information with her. Jess normally kept to himself, and never told anyone anything.

"Is he nice, or…I don't know what's he like?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, I haven't really spent much time with the guy. He reads a lot; I guess that's where I got it from."

"What's he read? Who's his favorite author?"

"All kinds of stuff, and Hemingway" Jess said realizing the irony.

"Like father, like son"

"Yeah I guess so" Jess wasn't sure if he wanted to be like his father, after all he did leave right after Jess was born.

"Where are you staying?"

"With him, and his girlfriend, and her daughter."

"I bet that's going over well, you living in the same house as a little girl." Rory said sarcastically, remembering how well the Stars Hollow High Winter Carnival had gone with Clara.

"Actually she's not that bad." Jess said, surprising himself as the words came out.

"Oh really?" Rory asked hoping for more information, but knowing not to push because Jess could shut down again any minute.

"Yep really" Jess said, his tone signaling that the topic was no longer open for discussion.

Rory wanted to know what happened with him not graduating, but she didn't want to upset Jess.

"So I saw Luke today, and he didn't think I knew where you were, it was so funny watching him squirm"

"Oh really?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, you did call him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I left a message on his machine."

Just then Lorelai came bursting through the door, "Rory, my dear where are you? I have big, huge news to share!" Lorelai cooed very excited about something.

"Uh, my mom's home, I have to go, you promise you'll be at my graduation?"

"Hey I said I would didn't I?" Jess asked.

"Yeah you did."

"Alright, I'll try and call you tomorrow. See ya."

"Bye Jess" Rory said before hanging up and walking into the kitchen to see what had her mother so excited.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey mom…what's up?" Rory asked as she walked in, seeing her mother with a champagne bottle.

"Guess what…the Independence Inn is closing!" She said, not waiting for Rory to guess what had he so excited.

"That's good?"

"Yep, now I and Sookie can open the Dragonfly!"

"But what about the Independence Inn?" Rory asked, sad that her childhood home would no longer be there.

"They're boarding the place up; too much damage, it's not worth the money they said. I told Sookie and tomorrow we are putting an offer in on the Dragonfly!" Lorelai said, slightly slurring her words.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Umm…Jackson and I split a bottle of champagne, and on the way home I got this one." Lorelai said picking the bottle in front of her up, and raising it over her head, spilling some in the process.

"Well, don't you think you've had enough?" Rory asked trying to take the bottle.

"Oh no you don't! It's mine! Lorelai said running around the kitchen table with the bottle, as Rory chased her and tried to get the bottle away.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sasha knocked on Lily's bedroom door, and then pushed it open. Lily was no where in sight, but Sasha knew she was in there.

"Hey Lil, will you come talk to me please?" Sasha called.

About a minute later Lily crawled out from under the bed, with a flashlight and a book. She walked over to where her mother was sitting on the bed, and sat down beside her.

"Jimmy and I are going to go out for a few hours, we're gonna grab a bite and then swing by the hot dog stand." Sasha said, she had agreed to go out with Jimmy so he could "explain".

Lily just looked at her mother, showing no indication that she had heard her.

"I'm gonna call Cocoa to stay with you okay?" Sasha said she was used to getting no response from Lily, even though she heard every word.

"What about Jess?" Lily asked.

"Well…I don't know I guess he'll be here, why?" Sasha asked.

"Why does Cocoa have to come if he will be here?"

"I thought you liked Cocoa." Sasha said a bit surprised.

"She's okay, but she doesn't read."

"So you want Jess to stay with you?" Sasha asked, very confused seeing as Lily didn't usually like new people.

Lily shook her head "yes" in response and walked out of the room to find Jess.

Jess was sitting in the study, reading one of the books he had brought with him. Lily entered the room and marched right up to him. She didn't say anything, but Jess could feel her presence and looked up.

"Will you stay with me while Jimmy and my mom go out to dinner?" Lily asked finally getting a brother like she had wanted. She had submitted a written request to her mother, and her wish had come true.

"Yeah… guess so. I've never babysat before."

"It's easy…you sit in the same room with me, and I read."

"Alright…fine" Jess said turning his attention back to the book.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A/N: So I hope everyone liked it, the next chapter will contain Jess babysitting Lily, and I have no clue when it will be up. As always, I love reviews and they help me update faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: So if you're reading my other story Rory and Jess- A Rekindled Love, I finished it right before Christmas. Speaking of Christmas I hope everyone had a happy holiday, and I got the inspiration for this chapter while wrapping Christmas presents. Personally I find this chapter hilarious, but anyways here goes nothing…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the crazy ideas my mind comes up with.**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sasha asked for the third time.

"Yeah, we'll be fine" Jess reassured her.

"Alright, if you need anything go see Cocoa next door."

Jess and Lily both nodded, and they heard a car horn honk. "That's Jimmy again, I better go." Sasha walked over to Lily and kissed her on the forehead. "Bye Lil be good" Sasha called as she headed out the door.

"Okay…what now?" Jess asked as he turned toward Lily.

"I want to read."

"Okay…are you going to some strange hiding place or are you going to sit somewhere?" Jess asked.

Lily just responded by sitting on the couch and pulling out her book. Jess took a seat across from Lily on a chair and started reading his own book.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Forty five minutes later, they were in exactly the same positions, not a word had been spoken between the two.

"I'll be right back" Lily said getting up and setting her book on the couch. Jess nodded and returned his attention back to his own book. A few minutes later Lily screamed from inside the bathroom. Jess immediately looked up and called "Lily are you okay?"

"Uh… I don't know" Lily responded.

Jess ran to the phone and dialed the only number he could think to call…Rory's ell phone number.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"I need your help"

"Jess?"

"Yes, who else would it be?"

"What's the problem?"

"Uh, I'm babysitting Lily and she went into the bathroom, and then screamed."

"You're babysitting?" Rory said, trying to hold in a laugh, obviously enjoying the whole 'Jess is babysitting' bit.

"Rory! Focus, what am I supposed to do?"

"Okay, sorry…um do you know why she screamed?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't have called you, would I?"

"Okay, stupid question." _Girl in the bathroom, screaming what could have caused it?_

"Oh" Rory said as if she came to a brilliant realization "Did she see a bug?"

"Lily, did you see a bug?" Jess called through the door.

"No" she answered back.

"Nope…what else" Jess said turning his attention back to the phone.

"Oh…is someone looking in the window?"

"There are no windows in the bathroom."

"Okay…what else…um…oh" Rory said faintly as a realization hit her.

"Oh…what oh?" Jess asked knowing she thought of something.

"Um how old is Lily?"

"I don't know nine maybe."

_Well that is a little young, but it is possible_. Rory thought.

"Uh Jess…do you think maybe she uh…you know?"

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked getting frustrated.

"Jess, focus girl in the bathroom, scream" Rory said trying to get Jess to figure it out without saying it.

"Rory…come on" It was rare when Jess couldn't follow what Rory was talking about; he normally kept up with everything she said, references and all.

"Uh…do you think she became a woman?" Rory asked, a bit uncomfortable to be talking about this with her boyfriend.

"Became a woman? You think she went into the bathroom and had sex?" Jess asked obviously confused.

"No, not that becoming a woman, the other becoming a woman. Do you think she got her period?"

"OMG, I can't deal with this!"

"Jess, relax, you have to deal with it, now ask her."

"I can't"

"Alright, fine let me talk to her."

Jess knocked on the door, "Hey Lil, uh will you talk to my friend Rory please…she's really nice."

"Okay" Lily said faintly and stuck her hand out of the door, to retrieve the phone from Jess. Jess passed the phone to her.

"Hello?" Lily said as she took the phone into the bathroom.

"Hi Lily, my name is Rory. How old are you?"

"Eleven" Lily answered simply.

_Obviously Jess isn't good at guessing people's age_ Rory thought to herself, making a mental note to call him on that fact.

"Um Lily, did you start your period?"

"I think so…I'm scared, this has never happened before"

"It's going to be okay. Did you talk to your mom about this sort of thing?"

"Yeah, a little while ago"

"Okay…do you have any pads?"

"Yeah, mom bought some for me last month, just in case."

"Okay, do you know how to use them?"

"I can figure it out; there are directions on the box"

"Okay, you do that, and let me talk to Jess again, okay?"

"Alright"

"And tell you mom when she gets home."

"Okay, here's Jess"

"Jess" Lily called "Rory wants to talk to you" Lily said handing the phone back out the door to Jess.

"Hello?" Jess asked into the phone.

"Hey"

"So now what do I do?"

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" Rory asked, she rarely got the opportunity to tease Jess, and she wanted to make the best of this one.

"I'm far from clueless" Jess said in his own defense.

"Okay, you know everything there is to know about an eleven year old girl?" Rory asked, emphasizing the age.

"Wait, eleven?"

"Yeah, she's eleven; you're really good at guessing someone's age. If you didn't know my birthday I would love to know what age you would think I was, and oh Lorelai would just about fall head over heels if she heard you calling her an age younger than she is" Rory said in ranting mode.

"Huh, maybe I should try that"

"It may be a wise idea" Rory said, both herself and Jess knowing how Jess wasn't exactly Lorelai's favorite person.

"Okay, seriously though, what do I do when she comes out?"

'Don't make a big deal over it, she'll probably be embarrassed. Go back to um…reading?" Rory guessed.

"Good guess"

"Well it's not that hard to figure out, considering who I'm talking to."

"Yeah, yeah…uh she's coming out; I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Jess"

"Uh, Rory?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"No problem, bye" Rory hung up and sprawled out on her bed, it was 11:00 and she had to deal with Paris in the morning. Rory reached up and turned off the light to go to bed.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Lily walked out of the bathroom to find Jess in the chair reading again.

"Hey is everything okay?" Jess asked as she walked past him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Lily said as if nothing had happened. "Sorry I screamed it kind of caught me off guard."

"Yeah, no problem" Jess responded. Lily continued to stare at Jess. "Is there a problem? There's no need to be embarrassed." Jess said.

"Oh, I'm not embarrassed." Well it _seems that Rory doesn't quite know everything_ Jess thought. "I don't see why I would be, I mean it's a natural occurrence in life" Lily continued.

"Okay, then why are you staring at me?"

"Just trying to figure you out"

"Well don't"

"Who's Rory?" Lily asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"She's your girlfriend, right? She's really nice."

"How'd you know she's my girlfriend?"

"I'm very good at reading people, and you're a bit harder to figure out, but I think I'm getting there."

"Getting where, exactly?"

"To figuring you out…you're not good at this conversation thing are you?"

"I thought you were the quiet one."

"Well, I guess you thought wrong."

"Jimmy said you don't talk much."

"Well, what is much?" Lily asked, this statement immediately made Jess remember the first night he met Rory, she asked if he read, and he responded with 'not much' then lather on, after he gave her back a book he had 'borrowed' she asked 'I thought you didn't read much?' he responded with 'what is much?' then she nicknamed him 'Dodger.'

"So you just don't talk to Jimmy?"

"No I do, Jimmy is a good guy, and he and my mom are good together."

"Okay" Jess said, not really sure how to respond to that statement, he didn't really know Jimmy or Sasha. Just then, Jimmy and Sasha came home.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Sasha asked walking over to Lily.

"Good" Lily said, and Sasha looked over at Jess. He nodded, "It went well" he said.

"I started my period" Lily said out of the blue, ten walked off to bed.

"I thought you said it went well" Jimmy said, taken aback by Lily's blunt comment.

"It did"

"You knew how to handle that?" Sasha asked.

"No, but my girlfriend did." Jess looked at Sasha and he could tell she wanted more information. "I called Rory, and she talked to Lily…everything's fine."

"Well, okay then" Sasha responded.

"Uh, good night Jess" Jimmy said as he led Sasha to their bedroom.

"'Night" Jess called after them.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**A/N: Okay, so I really hoped you liked it, please tell me in the form of a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating in a while, in reality I really should be studying for my mid-term exams, instead of writing this, but oh well. I promise really soon, I will have both Rory and Jess in Stars Hollow; I just wanted to develop the character of Lily for possible use later on in the story. Also, in my profile, I put a link to my YouTube account which has Gilmore Girl's videos I made. There is one that goes with the story Rory and Jess- A Rekindled Love.**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Jess had been in California for three weeks and it was almost time for him to go back to Connecticut. He and Lily had become close, but not him and Jimmy. They talked somewhat and Jess found out where he got his love of books and music from, but he didn't particularly like his father. Just because he shared DNA with the guy, didn't mean he had to like him. It was Jimmy who never made the effort to know Jess; he had left right after Jess was born.

"So you're leaving soon?" Lily asked as she and Jess walked home. Jess had been meeting Lily at the bus stop for the past two weeks.

"In four days"

"Are you going to forget about me?" Lily asked. She had decided that she had 'figure Jess out'. "Will you call me?"

"Sure Lily, I'll call you." Lily was reserved around most people. She didn't appear to have any friends, but for some reason she liked Jess. Lily and Jess were both very blunt, they said what was on their mind and didn't particularly care about what other people thought about it.

Jess still hadn't decided what he wanted to do about school; he'd have to go back and take senior year over again, or take the test to get his GED. It would be a little odd, him going back to high school, and Rory starting her freshman year at Yale.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

In Stars Hollow Rory was studying for her last final. She couldn't believe that after she finished one more test, she was done with high school forever. It was about 6:00 and Rory knew her mother would be home soon, interrupting her peaceful, quiet environment that was perfect for studying. Hopefully, Lorelai would stop at the Diner and grab a cup of coffee before returning home. Recently, Lorelai broke off her short relationship with Alex because honestly, she didn't see it going anywhere; with Rory going to college and moving out soon, Lorelai was looking for a more serious relationship.

Around twenty past six Lorelai burst through the door. "Rory! I have a huge problem!" she called as she made her way to Rory's room. Immediately Rory looked up knowing by her mother's tome that this was not some silly problem, but a real one.

"What's the matter?" Rory asked, turning around in her desk chair as Lorelai sat on the edge of Rory's bed.

"Luke" Lorelai stated simply.

"What did he do?" Rory asked getting annoyed. _Luke probably refused to give her coffee again. How could she fool me so easily, I really should be studying now! _

"Nothing. I think I realized something; something bad."

"What did you realize?" Rory asked, letting her mind get away from her and hope that maybe her mother had finally realized her feelings for Luke.

"He was just standing there, asking how many cups of coffee I'd had, and suddenly he wasn't Diner Man Luke anymore, he was…"

"What mom?"

"I think I like Luke." Lorelai said quietly, almost ashamed.

Rory screamed in excitement and jumped up to hug her mother. "Finally! Finally you just opened your eyes and you finally saw it!"

"Saw what?" What are you talking about?"

"You saw the attraction that you and Luke have!"

"You think Luke and I have an attraction?"

"Yes, I've always hoped you would just open your eyes and see it!"

"Am I the only one who didn't see this coming?"

"I think so, I mean everyone thinks so, me, Grandma, Miss Patty, Babette, Jess, Taylor, Kirk…"

"God I am so far behind, wait you and Jess both think Luke and I are attracted to each other?"

"Yeas, because you are! Come on Mom, he gets jealous when you bring other guys into the diner or when you talk about you dates."

"Okay, so I realized this, but what am I supposed to do about it? Luke is with Nicole! And, come on if I dated him it may not end the way I would like it to."

"You and Luke are meant to be! It will end just the right way!"

"But what about Nicole?" Lorelai whined.

"Mom, Luke has been into you for as long as I can remember. I'm pretty sure that Nicole is just companionship. He's been pining for you; I doubt he'll just let you get away."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, Luke and Jess are very similar, it's the same situation with Shane. I was with Dean, Jess couldn't have me, so he went with Shane, partially to make me jealous, but that's beside the point. When Dean and I broke up, and I became available, Jess got rid of Shane."

Lorelai just looked at her daughter, and thought about what she had said. "I just have to think about this for a while" Lorelai said. She was frustrated, and unsure of what she wanted to do. She didn't have a great track record with guys. At one time she thought it was because she was waiting for Christopher. She always jumped into relationships without really thinking them out. Lorelai didn't want to do that this time, she wanted to be sure before she did anything. One wrong move and she could loose Luke as a friend; she didn't want that to happen.

"Alright, fine you go think and I have to study. I have my last final tomorrow."

"What's it in?"

"AP History"

"Alright, I'll let you study. Pizza for dinner?" Lorelai wouldn't normally let Rory waste away her night with her nose in a book, but Lorelai was deep in thought.

"Sure"

Lorelai left to order a pizza. Normally, she would have had it delivered, but she wanted time to walk, think, and clear her mind.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**A/N: I know it's short and has no Jess and Rory interaction, but I really hope to have the next chapter be longer, and have them interact. This is kind of a filler chapter, and I needed to set up the Luke/Lorelai relationship.**

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

**I need you guys to vote and tell me if you want Jess to go back to high school or get his GED. And. If you want him to continue living with Luke or get his own apartment. Also, if he gets his own apartment, where? (Stars Hollow, New Haven, Hartford, Woodbridge, Litchfield)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school. Unfortunately, this isn't the graduation chapter, it's a short filler chapter, because I'm still working on the graduation chapter, I know that's the one everyone is waiting for so I want to make it good. **

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Hello?" Rory answered the phone.

"Hey" Jess responded on the other end. He was getting ready to leave California, but Rory didn't know when he was leaving or how he was getting back to Star Hollow.

"Guess what?" Rory responded with excitement.

"What?" Jess responded calmly, he knew Rory got excited over many things.

"My mom…"

"Nothing good can come from that." Jess cut her off before she could finish what she was saying; he knew that he wasn't Lorelai's favorite person.

"Would you just shut up and let me finish?" Rory asked with annoyance.

"Fine, what happened with your mom?"

"She told me the other night that she realized she has feelings for Luke."

"Does he know?"

"Nope, she hasn't told him yet, she's worried about Nicole."

"Believe me she has nothing to worry about, it is so obvious he has feelings for her, he was practically falling all over her the first time I met her."

"Well, you made a bad impression; maybe if you spoke to her she would like you better now." Rory said, testing Jess.

"Plus, I can see it, in the tone of voice he uses every time he talks about her." He didn't bite.

"Yeah, well I think she just needs some time to realize this. So are you going to tell me when you are coming back?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you are being impossible, and I don't see why you won't just tell me" She whined.

"So, are you done with your finals yet?"

"Yeah, I took my last one yesterday. We finished the paper, too. I have to go back tomorrow morning for rehearsal."

"Rehearsal? You need to rehearse how to stand in a line?"

"Apparently so" Rory said, they also had to practice speeches, and Rory hadn't told anyone that she made Valedictorian.

"Is Paris the Valedictorian?" Jess asked, knowing that she probably was.

"No she isn't"

"Really did she flip?"

"Pretty much" Rory said being very vague. She wasn't really sure why she didn't want to tell anyone, all she knew is she didn't want it to be a big deal.

"So who is the Valedictorian?" Jess asked, wondering why she didn't tell him, Rory usually spit everything to tell of a story out in one breath.

"Uh, I am." Rory said barely above a whisper.

"You are?"

"Yeah, and I don't want to be. Paris should have gotten the privilege. It's just one more stupid speech I have to write, and deal with." Rory ranted.

"Rory, no, you deserve it. All that time you spent studying."

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about it."

Jess looked at the time; he had to get to the airport soon. He had wanted to take a bus, but Jimmy insisted him flying home. Jess supposed it was a way to make up for missing his life. But Jess wouldn't have wanted him there; if he had been there it would have been worse than living with his mom. At least Jess somewhat got along with Liz, but he didn't get along with Jimmy at all.

"I have to go." Jess said.

"Alright" Rory said, she had to go and meet Lorelai at Luke's anyway.

"Bye" Jess said as he hung up the phone. He then grabbed her duffel bag, and made his way towards the door. Jimmy had gone to work so Sash and Lily were driving him to the airport.

"You ready?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah"

"Okay, lets go" she said, grabbing her keys. "Lil, you coming?" she called.

Lily appeared out of nowhere, a book in hand and walked out the door, never taking her eyes off the page she was reading. Jess followed her and made his way through the dogs, they all knew to avoid him, and moved out of his way.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**PLEASE READ: Thank you all for answering the questions at the end of last chapter, I have decide what I want to do. But, I don't want Jess to go back to working at Wal-Mart, and at this point a publishing company wouldn't work either. I'm going to have him work at Luke's still but, that can't be his real job, so what do you think he should do? Please help me on this. As always reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
